The Dark Roar Returns: Chapter 2
Chapter 2- the summit ‘meeting’, The lion guard trials and new positions! The ideas for the trials for each lion guard member (Minus Bravest) was FanficFan920’s idea. So thank you so much for your suggestion! Every suggestion helps with my progress so keep suggesting ideas. :D ArizonaSivy helped me with the idea for the trial of the bravest. 'Fanya (AKA Beck) belongs to FanficFan920. However in my story he is 100% lion but I’ll make small references to his other self at some point. '�� ' So the next day, most of the animal leaders met at Pride Rock for the meeting, even Makku. “So everyone, we are here to discuss how we can do to figure out who will be part of the next lion guard. Any ideas?” Kiara asked as she began the meeting. “What about a tournament of different trials to determine who each member will be? For example: the Keenest of Sight can be a contest where Rafiki holds up a certain number of fingers a good distance away, and whoever can see far enough to get the correct answer, wins, the fastest can be determined through a series of races and the strongest can be through a pushing contest, like pushing heavy things.” Aisha suggested. “What about the bravest?” Chaka asked. “What about adventuring into the Outlands as a test of bravery?” Jasiri suggested. "Well that is an idea but the outlands are out of bounds until your um relative is able to unity your clan and Janja’s clan together in peace” Aisha explained. “Well I would gladly help you all gather any young ones who want to participate in these ‘trials’” Hadithi offered. “Thank you Hadithi. So, do we all agree on Aisha’s idea?” Kiara asked. “We could always test them on past events?” Makku muttered. “What was that?” Badilli asked. “I SAID, ‘we could always test them on past events’” Makku repeated, louder. "Oh! Hmmm….that is an interesting idea but how does that fit with the trials?” Chaka questioned. “Wait a minute, are you proposing we pretend to act like the old guard when they were YOUNGER?!” Aisha cried. “Precisely” Makku replied with a sort of genuine smile. “Well, you did prove you were trying to make up for old mistakes in the past summit…” Kiara trailed off. “Wait, was I with Zuri when that happened?” She wondered out loud, unintentionally. Everyone coughed politely. “Sorry, Who’s in favour of Makku’s idea say I” Kiara stated. “Eye!” Makku, Swala, Badilli and the gorilla king said. “All in favour of Aisha’s idea, say I” Kiara added. “Eye!” The rest replied. “The majority is for Aisha, your idea is a keeper so now Badilli, Makku and Jasiri; you can help Hadithi gather the young animals for the Trials. Rafiki, can you tell Zazu to get Besthe, Kiasi, Uaminifu, Machungwa and Haki to help arrange the pridelands for these trials please?” Kiara asked. “Yes, your majesty” they replied as they headed off in different directions. “Um, Mother. Can you give me some time to think about what the trial for the bravest will be, please?” Aisha asked. “Of course” Kiara replied. As they had been talking, Ujinga snuck away to get Dogo to round up some of the jackals and half of Janja’s clan’s kin for a back-up plan. “Dogo, after you round them up, meet me at Broken Rock once the trials have started. We’re going to bring them a taste of fear. For now I’m going to try and talk to old Haki. See if he can help me out” Ujinga grinned. “Alright, sis. Good luck. We’ll be waiting for you soon enough” Dogo replied. Then she went back to talk to Haki, the one who confused on what to do when he’s an adult. After talking to her mum, Aisha went off to the meadow area her parents had reunited in after Kovu had been exiled to try and think clearly. She sighed. “I need help” she realised. The past kings and queens heard her plea and tried to answer it. The sky flashed gold but instead of Mufasa appearing, an unrecognisable lioness appeared to her aid instead. She was a golden lioness with a lighter fur on her muzzle, belly and paws which were coloured and reddish-brown eyes along with a brown tail and ear rims. “Hello, young princess I’m here to help you.” The lionesses stated in a calm voice. “You’re….not Mufasa. I was told if I needed help one of the past kings would help me” Aisha said in confusion. “There are past QUEENS you know. Yet the animals of the living always forget that fact, now do you want my advice or not” The lionesses remarked all while keeping her cool. “Why yes, of course but who are you?” Aisha asked, feeling a bit unnerved at it was someone she hadn’t been told about. “That’s not important right now. Regarding this trial that you are stuck on, you may need an opponent to use say that honey badger from the old guard?” The lioness suggested. “Bunga, he’s been away for ages but I’ll make sure to ask Timon and Pumbaa about his new place. Um what about the trial itself?” Aisha remined her. “Oh yes, of course the trial itself. Well my advice is to have the candidates go into the elephant Graveyard with Bunga standing in as a ‘scary opponent’ to face.” The lioness stated. “It could be like an obstacle of dangers to face! Thank you!” Aisha exclaimed. “You’re welcome, Aisha. Whenever you need help, I’ll be here and I’ll make sure Mufasa knows that I have helped you today” The lioness beamed. “That would be much appreciated. I have to go now, see you soon!” Aisha called out. “Goodbye Aisha. I’ll see you again soon” The lioness called back as she vanished. As Aisha was walking back to Pride Rock, she bumped in to a young male cub who was a few years older than her. “Hey, watch where you’re going princess” he moaned. His name was Fanya who had a special but secret ability. He was a young male cub with hazel eyes, a partial jet black mane and brown fur that was lighter than Kovu’s (he was in his preteens so just a few years older than Aisha but not Chaka as he’s the oldest) with silver claws “Sorry, have we met before?” Aisha asked. “I’m Fanya, Rafiki found me 3 years ago after my parents left me but I live on my own now. I heard they’re going to do trials for the next lion guard and I’m thinking of entering it. I do admire Fuli of the guard a lot. Do you think I could meet her if I pass?” Fanya asked. “Yeah, maybe I’ll have to see if the old guard members will come to the event for everyone” Aisha smiled. They walked back to Pride Rock to find Timon and Pumbaa with Kiburi as she was training with Madoa in their current den which used to be Scar’s den that was seen after Simba’s presentation back in the day. “Good job, Kiburi. You can take a break now” Madoa stated. “Thanks Aunt Madoa, I really need one” Kiburi replied while huffing. “Hello everyone!” Aisha greeted. “Hello princess, what brings you to our den?” Madoa asked. “Actually, I have a question for Timon and Pumbaa” Aisha confessed. “Oh, well carry on” Kiburi requested, politely as they shuffled to the side. “Timon, Pumbaa; have you see Bunga or know where he lives now? I need to talk to him about the trial of the bravest” Aisha asked. “Well you see he does live away from us now but er…” Pumbaa trailed off. “We sort of invited him here for the trials because we didn’t want him to miss out and um he’s just arrived 5 minutes after you” Timon finished. “Guess who’s here? Bunga, that’s who and I’m cooler than ever this time” Bunga announced in a calm voice. “He’s changed a bit since his lion guard days since he’s older and stuff” Timon explained. “I see” Aisha was slightly impressed. “I’ll see you at the trials then?” Fanya asked. “Yes, I’ll see you there since I’ll be the one watching” Aisha replied as Fanya went off to the empty den that Zira once had when she tried to take over a watering hole and went to sleep. Aisha went outside to confront Bunga. “Bunga! Do you want to help out with the trial for the bravest?” she called out. “Why yes, I’d LOVE to Princess” Bunga replied as he bowed to her gracefully. She went on to explain the idea the lioness had told her and he listened intently. Meanwhile…. The area near Pride Rock and the whole Pridelands was laid out in a specific way for the trials coming up. Haki sighed. “I don’t even have a part to play in this place” he said, sadly. “That’s why I’m here, dear prince. I can help you find your purpose” Ujinga offered. “Really? I mean it could help the peace fulfilment between our two families and both the Pridelands and outlands, right?” Haki asked. “Sure, kid. Sure” Ujinga replied with glee. “So um what do you want me to do?” Haki asked in confusion. “That’s for me to figure out and for you to not worry a single shred of fur about, understand?” Ujinga replied, sweetly. “I understand, Ujinga right? What happened to interesting names with interesting meanings like ‘youth’?” Haki wondered. Ujinga’s face turned sour for a moment at this remark. “I’m going to go grab a snack since the summit isn’t completely over yet” Ujinga stated as she hurried away from Haki. At the same time…. Fanya saw an image of Scar’s face covered in lava next to an image of adult Kion glaring and gasped. He headed directly for Rafiki’s tree to ask for help when he saw two faces he hadn’t encountered when he was last at that same tree. It was a teenaged, dainty mandrill (Who was a bit taller than Rafiki) with grey fur covering her body with a pale gray underbelly. Towards her hands and feet are bands of dark brown fur, which are longer near her hands. This same brown fur collars her neck. Atop her head is a slightly lighter yet still dark brown fur. Her hands, feet and muzzle are pink. Her face is grey which rims around the eyes, with blue stripes settling just underneath. On her nose and reaching towards her forehead is a large magenta 'stripe', which ends just before her eyebrows. Her eyes are olive green. Her teeth, whilst petit, are sharp. She possesses a staff just like her mentor, but hers is adorned with various flowers of different colors, a leaf and two yellow gourds, one large and one small. Her name was Makini. The other Madrill next to her was her younger cousin Zahra. She had a dark grey fur body with yellow and black bands and a white belly with a grey face that had a red stripe down the middle along her nose which ends at her eyebrows and protruding blue ridges on the sides, a multicoloured butt, brown eyes, pink feet, hands and muzzle, sharp white teeth but not as sharp as Rafiki’s , dark brown fur on top of her head that was beginning to form a mane and a short tail. She didn’t have a staff yet as she wasn’t at that stage of her training yet. The two were both apprentices of Rafiki. “May I help you?” Makini asked. “I….” Fanya began but another vision was triggered thanks to this encounter. -Vision- At some point before Kion went down the dark path due to Zira and Scar’s meddling, Two young Mandrills arrived at Pride Rock from Grass Wall where Rafiki’s old mandrill troop used to live. “King Simba, we wish to speak to Rafiki as we want to train as his apprentices so someone can take over for him when his time in this world is over” Makini requested. “Very well, you’re free to live here. Fuli will show you where Rafiki’s tree is so you can introduce yourselves and get started” Simba suggested. “Thank you, your majesty” Zahra replied as they both bowed before Fuli led the way to the tree of life. Rafiki was busy painting as usual when he stopped suddenly. “Rafiki, you have some special vistors” Fuli called up to him. He swung down to one of the branches and began to laugh in a cheerful manner. “Are you from my old troop?” He asked. < u>“Yes, um we would like to train under your guidance in shaman work” Makini replied. “Aw, so an apprentice. That’s a great idea.” Rafiki remarked. < u>So they were made apprentices and began training following day after they settled in to his tree home. However when Makini was out gathering things for Rafiki’s paint and other items, she witnessed Kion talking to Mufasa and wondered if he had the ability to talk to dark lions of the past as well. Kion was uneasy about this having already talked to Scar twice at this point and avoided the subject. Somehow this led to Janja stealing Rafiki’s staff and going to a volcano. Sometime after this encounter, Makini got her staff. -end of vision- "My gosh! You came after I went to live on my own!” Fanya cried. "Yes, that is correct, young Fanya” Rafiki stated as he arrived in the tree. “Rafiki, I had a vision earlier about Scar but when could that have occurred?” Fanya pondered. “Well you see, that could have happened after Kion met Zira for the first time and maybe after his second talk with Scar or a completely different timeline. However make sure to ask Bunga if he can recall Scar being summoned from a volcano just to make sure” Rafiki suggested. Fanya nodded as he went off to join up for the trials with Kiburi, Kuona, Shujaa, Shani, Abasi and some other animals just as he saw Bunga standing with Timon and Pumbaa at a distance. Shujaa was a young meerkat from Timon’s colony (who maybe be Timon’s biological daughter or niece) who’s home was Hakuna Matata, the oasis (AKA The jungle seen in TLK and TLK ½) had pale brown fur that have darker stripes on her back and patches of cream on her chests with blonde hair and black eyes with brown nose and brown ears with a tear on her left ear. Kuona was young hawk-eagle that was a fan of the great Ono, the former keenest of sight. He was a small stocky eagle with dark brown feathers. The feathers on his belly, legs and under inside his wings are white with black trailing, His beak and talons are yellow, all tipped with black. He has yellow eyes which are rimmed with a murky-brown colour. His crest was brown along with his tail feathers due to being so young. As almost everyone had heard about the upcoming Lion Guard trials, the suitable contestants all planned to do some training before the events came up. After everyone had ‘signed up’ via paw print, Fanya went over to Bunga. “Hello, Bunga. I’m Fanya, I’ve entered to compete in the trial of the fastest. I was wondered, did Janja ever put a staff in a volcano and get Kion mad enough to summon Scar’s head from the lava?” Fanya asked. “Hmmm…..Nope I can’t really recall that ever happening. Sorry, kid” Bunga replied. “Thank you, Bunga” Fanya smiled as he turned back to go to his den. ''If that summoning of Scar never happened, then could it be from another timeline? '' He wondered. As Fanya went back home, Zazu managed to track down Fuli, Beshte and Ono in time for the trials which they agreed to attend to. Jasiri was to stand in for Kion for Aisha’s sake as an active supporter. The trials had been arranged to happen two days after so as everyone prepared for it, Aisha went to her mother to ask a question. “Mother, I saw an unfamiliar lioness today who helped me figure out what the trial of the bravest should be” Aisha confessed. “What will the trial be then?” Kiara asked. “The candidates will go to the elephant Graveyard and Bunga will stand in for the hyenas” Aisha whispered. “Wait the elephant graveyard?! Do you remember what I told you when your grandparents went there as cubs?” Kiara reminded her. “They almost got killed by hyenas and Mufasa saved them” Aisha recited. “Exactly, I know you know that the hyenas don’t live there anymore but what if something new moved in since Vitani and Nuka checked it out over 6 years ago?” Kiara pointed out. “You have a point but it’s the only idea I’ve got.” Aisha sighed. “Ok, I’ll go talk to your dad and grandfather to try and make this still eventful but not too dangerous” Kiara offered. “Thanks mum” Aisha said as she muzzled her mother before going inside the den. ''She did say unfamiliar Lioness, I’ll have to check Rafiki’s paintings of past kings and queens to figure this out Kiara thought as she headed to the royal den. The next day in the outlands… “What do you mean you’re leaving the clan?!” Janja cried. “We have our own children now so we need to leave” Nne stated. “Yeah, sorry Boss but we have to go and make our own mini clans now” Cheezi added. “But, but!” Janja tried to protest. “Janja, you have to let them go, you still have me” a voice stated. Janja turned around to see a young striped and spotted hyena cub smiling at him. “Oh Hila, my cunning little cub. You’re all I have left” Janja confessed. “Um Janja, you also have the rest of your cubs” an older striped hyena who looked vaguely like Shenzi pointed out. “Sita, why are you back?” Janja asked. “Because your clan is meant to be led by a female which YOU are not and I’m going to fix it” Sita replied. Tano, Cheezi, Chunga and Nne along with their kin left to form their own clans with their children to avoid a repeat of the fire incident. “So shall we begin your training?” Sita asked Hilla. “What about Jasiri’s relative? Will she have to fight me some day?” Hila asked. “Maybe but let’s not dwell on that right this minute ok?” Sita replied. Hila nodded in agreement and the training began while some of Janja’s kin were out with Dogo and his jackal pups. The day of the trials……. Finally the time for the trials was here and everyone was placed into four groups: Fastest, Strongest, Bravest and keenest of sight. “Welcome everyone to the Lion guard trials, I’m sure you’re all eager to know what each trial is about and who will end up as the new guard. I can tell you know that my daughter Aisha will choose who she deems is worthy to be part of the guard based on skill and precision. The trials will as the following: Racing for the fastest but the cheetahs are not allowed to cheat, Pushing heavy items or getting to fight Beshte in a friendly match for the strongest, a contest where Rafiki holds up a certain number of fingers a good distance away for keenest of sight and the last trial for the bravest is a special surprise” Kiara announced. “I am so glad that so many of you turned up for this occasion, it means so much to all of us” Kovu added. “I think everything is in order now, so on with the trials!” Zazu exclaimed as the elephants made a trumpet noise to indicate that it had begun. The first trial was for the fastest. Fanya, Shani, Abasi, Kiburi, some cheetah cubs and other animals lined up at the starting line outside Pride Rock. “I will be the onlooker for this race everyone” Ono announced as he flew up to get ready to follow the racers. “Ono! You’re my hero!” Kuona cried. “Thank you, supportive fan” Ono called out. "Hold on everyone. Cheta and the other cheetah cubs can't race because of their natural running speed. You'll have to sit this one out" Kiara explained, gently. The cheetah cubs weren't happy about it but obeyed all the same and moved to stand with the crowd. “Are you ready? On your marks, get set, go!” Zazu cried as the elephants made a trumpet sound again as the candidates speed off as fast as race cars down the track. “Kiburi seems to be in the lead with Fanya hurrying to catch up as Abasi and Shani are neck and neck at Chakula Plains which is the first checkpoint” Ono announced. The contestants followed the markers left for them to follow and headed towards Mekundu Cliffs. “They’re all heading towards Mekundu Cliffs and Fanya is neck and neck with Kiburi with Abasi close behind.” Ono commentated. They then turned through Mbali Fields towards Broken Rock. “Fanya’s now in the lead, Kiburi is falling behind fast as the others try to pick up the pace to catch up with him” Ono described, excitedly. Then they made a U-turn in order to head back to Pride Rock where the finishing line was. “They’re coming in fast, Fanya’s in the lead. No wait it’s Kiburi, now it’s Fanya again. Kiburi is sprinting hard but Fanya is running hard. This might be a tie folks!” Ono exclaimed. Then they all crossed the finishing line. Everyone gasped. “Fanya, you made it past the finishing line first!” Ono announced as everyone cheered. “Great job, Fanya” Kiburi grinned. “You too, Kiburi. You made a worthy opponent” Fanya confessed. “I bet you’re made it in the group now. I wasn’t really set on winning since I already have a role but it was fun while it lasted” Kiburi pointed out. “Good luck with your role” Fanya called out as everyone chanted his name. -end of Part one- '''Part two will be added soon. I’m splitting it up because this chapter is already very long. Don’t worry We’ll get to the rest of the trials very soon and yes I did reference the ‘savannah summit’ and ‘rise of scar’ intentionally. ;D I hope you’re enjoying it so far. See you in part 2! Category:Fanfiction Category:Gracekim12 Category:The Dark Roar Returns